Max's Ralts
Ralts is a Pokémon owned by Max. It is his first revealed Pokémon, as well as his starter Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Shiftry, a sick Ralts called out, and Max responded to help save it from a river. He helps to transport it to the Pokémon Center, protecting it from Ken the poacher. When they are attacked, Ralts' friends Kirlia and Gardevoir appear to protect it. Max convinces them to let him take it to the Pokémon Center, them obliging. Once Ralts was healthy, Max returned it to its friends. Ralts telepathically told Max to come back for him one day. Pokémon Tales: Orre In Vs. Milotic, once Max had had his tenth birthday, it is revealed that Max kept his promise and went back to Izabe Island to find Ralts. There, he caught Ralts, it becoming his starter Pokémon. He chose Ralts to show it off to Ian and Crystal, as well as to Roxanne. In Vs. Snagem, Ralts was chosen to fight off Team Snagem. It did well, until a Shadow Lugia appeared and rampaged on the arena. Ralts was weakened enough to be snagged/stolen from Max. As a Shadow Pokémon In Vs. Shadow Purrloin, Ralts is revealed to have been turned into a Shadow Pokémon and is given to Ian as a prize for winning the Pyrite Colosseum. He returns it to Max, who is upset and angry that Ralts doesn't remember who he is. In Vs. Shadow Zangoose, Max used Ralts to help fight through the guards in the Pyrite building. Max doesn't feel like they are connecting due to it being a Shadow Pokémon. It teams up with Brendan's Yanmega as they battle a Shadow Poochyena and Tentacruel. Ralts is confused and takes damage, causing it to enter Reverse Mode. It overpowers Poochyena, allowing Max to snag it. In Vs. Shadow Sudowoodo, Ralts teams up with Crystal's Mismagius to battle Foley's Shadow Grimer and Trudly's Shadow Roserade. It was still in Reverse Mode from the previous battle, receiving recoil from it. It was defeated by Roserade quickly after. In Vs. Shadow Piloswine, Ralts is chosen to show Eagun and Beluh a Shadow Pokémon. It is later used to battle Cipher Peons, working with Brendan's Emolga to defeat a Darumaka and Carvanha. In Vs. Shadow Shroomish, Ralts was used to battle a Shadow Shroomish. The two have the same move pools and cancelled each other out, requiring Max to swap it out. In Vs. Shadow Claydol, Ralts and Grimer battled Eximm's Snorunt and Shadow Nincada. Ralts is frozen by Snorunt's Blizzard, but manages to defrost and continue fighting. It and Grimer defeated Snorunt and weakened Nincada enough to be snagged. In Vs. Shadow Solrock, Ralts and Grimer battled against Snattle's Shadow Solrock and Castform. Ralts tries to block a Blizzard, but its Safeguard is broken and it frozen. It is freed, but enters Reverse Mode as a result. After snapping out of Reverse Mode, Ralts relearned Magical Leaf, using it to defeat Solrock to allow Max to snag it. In Vs. Shadow Electivire, Ralts fights against several Cipher Peons. It uses Magical Leaf to weaken a Shadow Geodude, allowing Max to snag it. In Vs. Rui, Ralts is given a scent massage. It is then taken to the Relic Stone and purified, no longer being a Shadow Pokémon. It was elated to see Max again. As a standard Pokémon In Vs. Nascour, Ralts battled Nascour alongside Brendan's Spinda and Crystal's Mismagius. It used Safeguard to protect against Spinda's Teeter Dance. Ralts then battled Kingdra with Spinda, allowing Max to snag it. It helped battle Evice's Shadow Garchomp, which decimated them. It cameoed in Vs. Evice. In Vs. Shadow Steelix, Ralts used Psychic to prevent Max, Miror B. and their Pokémon from falling into the volcano's magma while they battled Dakim. It helped redirect a Rock Wrecker attack away from them. In Vs. Shadow Raichu, Ralts use Psychic to open the doors to the lab to allow Brendan to escape. In Vs. Eldes, Ralts assists in fighting Dakim's Rhyperior. In Vs. Ardos, Ralts helped battle Ardos and his 3 Shadow Pokémon. It battled Rampardos but was defeated easily. In Vs. Ralts, Ralts is used in a battle against Ian's Victini. The two are even and Ian calls a draw after a little bit. Known Moves Moves as Shadow Pokémon Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Fairy Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Max's Pokemon (PT)